The undercover romance
by graytreason
Summary: Ed goes undercover with Mustang, only Ed has to dress as a woman. RoyxEd
1. A choice

**Usual disclaimer, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters.**

* * *

"What undercover?" Ed did the unfortunate thing of not listening to a mission briefing once again.  
He was now twenty, got his brother's body back from the gate and he got his right arm and left leg back. With his original goal completed he decided to stay in the military much to everyone's surprise, even Alphonse. The boy matured into a young man, promoted to Brigadier General he could have his own team, but refused, staying with the original setup he was used to under the new General Mustang, Hawkeye, Breda, Fuery, Fulman and Havoc. His height was no longer an issue, within two years of getting their bodies back he was now almost the same height as the general, he was still hoping to grow taller to finally take revenge of all the short jokes that he pulled over the years.  
Mustang glared at him "Fullmetal this is a very important mission, the lives of all Amestrians rely on the outcome of this." Ed kept his state title, he was offered other names when he was re assigned, but felt a need to keep it. It was how everyone knew him after all.  
"Sorry general, my mind just wandered off..."  
Roy sighed as he repeated himself "Intelligence have found a small group of rebels plotting to destroy this country and everyone in it.."  
"So I have to capture them, no problem.."  
"It's not that easy Edward.." Hawkeye speaks out from behind him "..if one gets captured then the citizens will be killed, they need to be captured all at once."  
"So just tell me where their hideout is then.."  
"As soon as intelligence tracks them down they have already moved on.."  
Ed looked back to Mustang "So that's what the undercover bit was about?"  
Roy stood up and went to the window. "You'll be working with me on this assignment Fullmetal, I need you to be in disguise. The leader of this group hangs out in a well-known bar, which I happen to frequently visit, so me being there won't be an issue. The government recommends the military personnel to avoid this bar as it is crawling with criminals."  
Riza suddenly interrupts "Which makes you look like a criminal yourself, no matter how much I persuade you not to go there. People there would think you're corrupt."  
"Even better for the situation, thank you major..but Edward, I need you to be undercover, just you walking in as you are would cause uproar. So me and the major talked of several scenarios which might work. We decided on one...I'm not brilliantly keen on the idea, but it is our only option."  
The blonde scratched the side of his head "Okay, so what do I need to do?"  
"We need you to go undercover...as a woman."  
"WHAT!? No way in hell, why do I have to? Why not get the major to do it"  
"Hawkeye would be noticed in seconds, you've kept under the radar ever since you lost your alchemic powers. Most people think that you've left the military and gone back to Resembool. With a bit of alteration you'd be unrecognisable. Yet we don't know how long this mission will take, we've been excused from any other assignments until this one is complete. The major will help you with your disguise."  
"So what is the point of disguising myself as a woman?"  
Roy paused for a moment and looked back from the window towards the man sitting in front of his desk " You'll be disguised as my fiancee, this being that you being with one of the highest ranked military officers would get you access to top-secret information. We are hoping that they contact you concerning this...and if they don't well, you'll have to make your way into their ranks. I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't trust you Edward.."  
Ed just sat there looking at the floor, he would be putting his life on the line once again for Mustang, for the citizens of Amestris. All he had done the past two years were help with information gathering. As much as he wanted to go out and inspect areas like he used to, he knew if he ran into trouble he didn't have alchemy to help him. Sure, he knew hand to hand combat, but that would only get him so far. The general did offer him assignments out of the military building, but he was just more than happy helping Roy with his work.  
"Well...I guess it'll make a change from being in the office all the time...and to see if you still got it Mustang, it's not like you've been on a mission for a while."  
Roy was surprised how easy it was for Ed's acceptance. "Well at least I'm not doing as much paperwork as I used to, since you're not out destroying everything."  
"As much as I don't like the idea of disguising in that way, if it's to save this country I'll do it." Ed's determination was clear to see, he did miss the thrill of dangerous assignments. "Just...don't tell Al and Winry about this..."  
"Us three will be the only ones who know of this plan as to not endanger you. You and Major Hawkeye go to my house. Hawkeye, make sure everything is prepared for tonight, I'll meet you at home when my work here is done."  
"Yes sir" She took his house keys and left the room with Ed closely following behind.

Roy stepped through the door hanging his jacket on the nearby clothes peg.  
"General sir, we are nearly ready, go get yourself changed." Riza's voice echoed through the halls from the backroom. He sighed as he slowly climbed up the stairs he at least wanted to take a little rest before they headed out to the bar. His was curious as to what Edward looked like dressed as a woman, but knew if he didn't get a move on his Major wouldn't hesitate to make him look down the barrel of her gun. Opening his wardrobe choosing a dark grey suit, ignoring the darker waistcoat and black tie. There was no need to dress smartly leaving the top two buttons of his shirt undone, it was a look the women couldn't resist. For a moment he forgot all about the assignment he volunteered for and wondered how many woman he could get, to realise for a while he'd have to be a one woman man, and that woman was a male subordinate. He walked back downstairs to the back room door, knocking gently awaiting instruction to enter. Receiving no answer he remembered that he was in his house, why did he have to ask permission to enter his own room? Quietly opening the door he saw Riza behind Ed helping him keep his balance.  
"Come on Edward, just like I taught you.."  
"How do you women do this? It's impossible! Can't I just wear flat shoes? I'm bound to be taller than Mustang wearing these, it'll look too weird!"  
Roy quietly closed the door and leaned against the wall. He couldn't see Ed, but it was amusing enough just to listen to him complain again.  
"I suppose you're right, let me go and get them.." She turned round to see Roy looking as handsome as ever "Sir, you can sit down you know, we are almost done."  
She walked out the room and the Flame Alchemist stared at the back of the person left standing."Turn around Fullmetal, let's see what you look like."  
He turned round as commanded with a slight embarrassed blush across his face, to Mustang's astonishment he looked like a completely different person. The once blonde hair was a dark brown, the center parting and bangs were gone, instead a side parting with his fringe swept to one side of his face covering his left eye. Those eyes..the once golden orbs had now changed blue.  
There were hints of make up, but not a lot at all. Complete with a pastel blue blouse and black pants, his broad shoulders were disguised well under the black jacket ...if he didn't know that the person in front of him was Ed, he'd probably be hitting on him right now..  
"Wig, contacts, padded.." Pointing to his chest "..have to say, the major did a pretty good job." He nervously smiled towards the man, who was wide-eyed and with his mouth open in shock.  
Hawkeye walks back in with a pair of flats for him "General, please put your eyes back in your head and close your mouth.." She handed the shoes to Ed "..from the look on your face I guess the disguise is suitable?"  
He coughed, suddenly snapping to his senses "It is acceptable, thank you major.." She smirked towards Ed, this was the reaction she'd expected to get from him, after all she had just created Roy Mustang's ideal woman.

They all sat down going through the last details required for the mission. Roy was still in disbelief, if anyone else walked through the door they would just think that he was another one of his women.  
"General?...General"  
He was once again snapped out of his trance "Yes, sorry Lieutenant.."  
Ed smirked, his disguise must be that good "General I need renaming when I'm dressed like this, you got any ideas?"  
"Well, um...I guess Edwina?"  
The others glared at him, so much for his help.  
"General the idea of a new name is that it doesn't sound like the original, you'll blow Ed's cover and the operation, your lives will be at risk not to mention the whole country." She sighed as she turned back to Ed "How about Elizabeth?"  
"It'll do, I'm no good with names" Ed nervously smiled as he looked up to the clock.  
Roy stood up and headed towards the door to get his coat "It's about time we got going."


	2. The assignment begins

**Usual disclaimer**

* * *

In the car they agreed to conducting this assignment with the utmost professionalism, keeping in mind that certain things will have to be done to get the results required, knowing that they had to make this believable or all of Investigations and Riza's efforts would have been for nothing. Roy volunteered himself, even if this wasn't the way things originally planned out, but specifically choosing Edward over anyone else for the level of trust and maturity was the right decision. He didn't need someone who acted like an absolute idiot concerning matters like these.  
The bar itself was strange, Ed didn't even understand why even the Flame Alchemist would come here, the atmosphere felt sinister in some way. Of course even if Roy didn't know the people in the bar they knew him, and no doubt knew he could kill them in a second if they tried anything. They made their way throught the maze of tables scattered with glasses and bottles. Before they even got to an empty table the bartender flagged them over.  
"Roy Mustang, holy hell is that really you? Thought you'd abandoned this place!"  
"You know I wouldn't do that to you James, I've just been awfully busy, surely you should know that."  
The bartender was a polite middle-aged man, he was a fair bit older than Roy, slicked back greying hair and spectacles. He was very well dressed to be in this part of town..mind you so was he.  
"I'd say! Promoted to General! So you're nearly there huh. Glad to see someone is successful in this dump. Bet you're up to your eyes in paperwork!"  
Roy smiled, "At least it's not for collateral damage like it used to be."  
"Haha! Yeah you team had a knack for destroying everything. And who's this pretty lady here?" His attentions turned to the brunette beside him, still hooked around the General's arm.  
"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Lornel, it's a pleasure to meet you sir" Ed smiled so sweetly towards the man, his voice was quieter and higher pitched. It was like this role was made for him.  
"This beautiful woman here James is my fiancée." Roy turned to Ed and gave him the most gentle smile he had ever seen.  
"Flamin' heck Roy, you really have been busy! Multiple promotions, a wife to be!.." He looks down to Ed's left hand "..No ring?"  
"Oh there is one, it's getting specially made, should be ready anytime soon. Only the best for her." He wrapped his arm around his subordinate, pulling him in close their lips lightly touching.  
"Not gonna be long till a kid is on the cards at the rate you're goin' sir."  
"One step at a time James, can I have the usual and the lovely lady have an...orange juice?" Ed nodded  
"Okay lovebirds, you go take a seat. Your usual table is free Roy, I'll bring em to ya"

They took their seats not far from the bar. They had a view of the whole room, easily able to be spotted by anyone.  
The older man placed his arm around the younger, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear "That's our target at the bar facing us."  
To anyone else it would just look like they were having a flirty conversation with the smiles they were pulling.  
"That woman? She doesn't exactly look like a criminal.." He gently stroked Roy's cheek.  
"Major General Armstrong's team have tried for months to capture her, but lack of evidence always stops them from making an arrest. Her targets have been blackmailed, beaten to the brink of death or even hanged. I want you to be careful if you're ever alone with her, there is no saying what she'll do."  
He gently placed his lips back to Edward's making it deeper and longer. Ed slowly moved his fingers through the general's soft, dark hair.

They had been there for a couple of hours, customers had come and gone but their target was still there. Ed had caught her watching them at times, it was clear they had been noticed, mind you the whole bar noticed. It was time to leave at that point, hailing a cab they made it back to Roy's house,  
Ed couldn't go back to his and Al's apartment until the mission was complete. Whilst they were gone Riza 'decorated' Roy's room with the odd female requirements.  
Ed's new clothes for the assignment were placed next to his superiors, some make up items were scattered on the dresser. She decided it was best incase his house got broken in to. His spare room was where Ed was going to stay, in comparison this room was plain, few of his things were in this room. Once they had drawn the curtains Ed reverted back to his normal self, blonde hair tied high in a pony tail, white shirt and dark pants and his golden eyes had returned.

"Well I have to say that went rather well" Ed sat down on the couch pleased with himself "defiantly got her attention..and made an impression."  
Roy sat on the chair to the left of him, "We'll go there together for a couple of days and then see what happens if you go there yourself."  
"I'll probably get hit on by every drunken man in that bar..."  
"Don't worry, just stay seated at the counter, James will protect you. It'll also give us a chance to see if she'll talk to you. Edward, I want to thank you, your  
professionalism on this case is remarkable I chose the right man to assist me."  
Ed just smiled nodding his head in acceptance "No so bad yourself General. Right, I'm going to turn in for the night. I'll see you tomorrow when you've finished work."  
"Goodnight Fullmetal."

The next day they talked through how their 'relationship' was going to change.

"Well the obvious reason would be because of your womanizing.." Ed laughed. Everyone knew what Mustang was like, he never kept a woman long enough

to have a proper relationship, it was the best possible way to go.

"So we'll have you go back to the bar, upset. It'll be the chance you've waited for - publically badmouth me, Just be gentle on me Fullmetal. We'll see how it goes from there, and hope that she takes advantage of your 'weakened state'. I'll give it a few hours before I rush in and try to win you back, what happens in those few hours are up to you."


	3. The game is on

It had been two weeks since the assignment started. They met at the bar frequently doing the same routine looking like a couple of teenagers in love. Both were confident and happy with how the physical aspects were a lot easier to do, Ed now knew how he got so many women. The unkept hair falling on his face, the dark eyes. He experienced Roy's charm within the first few minutes of walking into that bar, he wasn't the Flame Alchemist who sits at a desk all day. He hesitantly admitted that his kissing wasn't that bad either.

Ed had started visiting the bar by himself, their plan had part worked. Their target had briefly talked to him on occasions usual name introductions, but no proper conversations.

The day had come for them to 'split', Roy watched his subordinate change into Elizabeth applying the wig and make up. He got that confident Major Hawkeye wasn't needed for assistance. He looked stunning as a woman, every time Roy would think the same thing over and over 'If that wasn't Edward I'd have claimed her by now.."  
It made him think even more to how he hasn't seen any of his usual women recently, part of him hoped the mission wouldn't last as long as they thought, two weeks is long enough for him, yet alone months! He often wondered how his subordinate was holding up, mind you he thought he hasn't had it in a while after splitting from Winry few years earlier.  
Ed was ready, instead of going to the bar they decided to start this one from the house, if their suspect had been interested in him Roy's house would defiantly  
be watched.  
"So I'll give you a few hours, then come in on a white stallion."  
"More like a donkey Roy.." They both laughed "Right, let's get started." Ed had called a taxi prior to take him to the bar, but now it was time to put their acting  
skills to the test.  
"Come on don't be like that! It's not what you think!" Roy started protesting  
"That woman has been everywhere since we met, you think I'd never know!?" He forced the front door wide open and proceeded to climb down the steps to have his arm held back by the older man.  
"She's just making it up! Come on Lizzie don't be like this, can't we just talk like civilized adults?"  
He shakes his hand away "Why would she make something like this up Roy? Why not at the start of the relationship? You know what Roy Mustang you are a heartless two timing bastard!" He slapped his face, Roy was just pleased that he didn't have automail limbs anymore or that would have REALLY hurt. Ed stormed into the taxi and drove off, leaving him standing alone on the sidewalk. It couldn't go any better, he could hit the man, even if it had to be a slap, without any court marshall to contend with. He wondered how many other officers would have jumped to that chance.

He slouched over the bar counter, drink in hand. James wasn't on duty today instead he had a young-looking man with curly blonde hair serving him.  
"You okay miss? Rough day?"  
"heh, you could say that.." Ed could hold his alcohol well, he already had 3 large scotches usually that put most men in a drunken stance, only he and Mustang could put them to shame. It was enough to make people believe he was drinking to numb a broken heart. "..my bastard fiancée has been with some other woman.."  
"I'm sorry to hear that miss, but a lady so beautiful as you I'm sure you'll pull through." He was such a charmer, Ed wondered if he had his way with the women like Mustang did.  
He jumped as a hand was gently placed on his shoulder "Elizabeth? Is everything alright?" It was his target, he found her name to be Rachel Hymin, but that was an alias.  
"Oh...Rachel..how lovely it is to see you again...come...have drink with me.." She sad down beside him with a concerned look on her face. "That bastard of a fiancée..he had been with another woman..in our bed..and I found out...wasn't the first time...or the tenth time..sometimes it wasn't... with the same woman!"  
"I'm really sorry to hear that..I thought you two were ment for each other.."  
Ed slammed his ring on the desk "He was ment...for a lot of women." He quickly rushed, pretending to stumble on his way to the women's bathroom. The place was clear and he needed to start crying. Closing a cubicle door he braced himself covering his mouth as with full force hit his groin. _'The things I do for that man..'_  
The pain was unbearable as he curled himself sitting on the toilet seat, a small amount of tears fell down his face. It wasn't the best idea he had, but needed results quickly.  
"Elizabeth?" A knock on his door made him gain some sense of surrounding. Well at least he wouldn't have to fake stumble everywhere whilst the pain in his pants was there...Wiping his tears away he walked out with red, watered eyes.  
"Come on, let's sit down, I'll get you some water and if you want to talk about it you can." Ed nodded as she helped him from the bathroom to a table in a darkened corner.  
Placing the glass in front of him she put a comforting arm around his shoulder.  
"I...I can't believe he'd do something like this...we were planning our wedding only yesterday..."  
"What happened?"  
"A letter was sent to me, from a woman called Janet...she...she felt that it was time that I knew the truth...about Roy...about his womanizing..I knew about his past...I thought I had changed him...only he'd been having an affair...since we got together..with this woman...in our house...in our bed..."  
Ed buried his head in his hands and began to 'cry', it was easier since that part between his legs was still throbbing in agony.  
"So what are you going to do now? Get drunk and wallow in self-pity? Or do something about it?"  
Ed looked to her "Get my revenge, that bartender looks like he's up for it.."  
There was silence between the two for a few minutes  
"I got a better idea...get him where it really hurts..drag his name through the mud.."  
"I'll drag him through the mud literally.."  
"No, he's high up in the military...use that against him. He has access to confidential files, come on Elizabeth, think of all the other women he has hurt before you. He needs to pay for his playboy ways!" This was going surprisingly well, him and Mustang made quite a team. "But..." She showed Ed the ring he slammed on the bar "..you need to keep this on."  
"How can I after what he has done?" He voiced distress and anger towards that item of jewelery.  
"Trust me, if you want this to work you need to stay with him, I know it will be hard, but it will be worth it. I'll help you unmask the man for who he truly is!"  
"So all I need to do is get you files from his office?"  
"Yes, leave the rest to me, when we have enough evidence he wouldn't know what hit him." He watched as she placed the ring back onto his finger "You need to be strong, when you get the files I'll be here.."  
"What kind of files?"  
"Whatever you can find, anything from his office would be confidential"  
Ed hesitated, she defiantly seemed desperate to get any military records, the fact that they'll be the Generals was an even bigger bonus. "Okay I'll do it."  
"Any problems, you know where I am. I'll have one of my men park near his house if you want you can give the files to them instead of coming here."  
Ed nodded and headed back to the bar getting another glass of water just at the best moment when Roy burst in through the door.  
He quickly scanned the room to see Ed hunched over the counter and quickly ran to him "Lizzie, if you'd just let me explain.."  
Ed quickly smirked to himself before throwing the water into the older man's face. His eyes got teary once more "How could you...all this time..lying to me.."  
"Sweetheart please, just hear me out..if you don't want to see me afterwards I'll understand..."  
Ed looked over to Rachel. She gave him a nod to go with him, as she proceeded to walk back to her seat at the counter.  
The two men sat at a table with a clear view of Rachel but a good distance away that she wouldn't hear the entire conversation.  
"God Ed, you smell like a brewery." He held the other's hand between his own in a sincere manner.  
"Well I've got to make the impression I've been cheated on..i'm still sober don't worry, I haven't been flashing my ass to anyone.."  
"How did it go?" He gently placed his hand on the younger boy's cheek for it to be brushed off almost instantly.  
"Scarily as we planned it...YOU'RE THE CHEATING BASTARD I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT SHOW MY LOVE FOR YOU..We'll need Major Hawkeye to fake some confidential documents."  
"That shouldn't be a problem."  
"WHAT IS SHE TO YOU!? She's going to put someone near your house so I'll have to dress like this all day, we have to be on our guard."  
"Looks like we'd have to extend.. I LOVE YOU CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?..this wonderful acting a bit further..THE RING SHOULD SHOW YOU THAT...PLEASE..." He took Ed's left hand and placed it to his lips. Ed looks back over to Rachel mouthing the words 'Go on!' He turned back to the older man beside him, stroking his hair away from his eye "This is your one and only chance.." leaning in and placing a soft kiss to his lips. Roy pulled him closer, embracing him further as the kiss starts to get deeper. There they stayed for a couple of minutes until Ed's need for breath got the better of him. Mustang took his hand and led him out the door. Ed, for one last time looked to Rachel who raised her glass.


	4. Heated

Ed was impatient, it had been four days since the agreement with Rachel and he hadn't been given any documents to hand over. He took matters into his own hands and headed to the parked car on the corner to Mustang's house. The man wound down the window as he approached.  
"I'm heading over there now, you'll have something tonight." The man just nodded and wound the window back up, starting the engine. Ed watched him as he quickly drove away. It made sense, there was no need for him to stay there all day.

He knew it was a huge risk going to central headquarters dressed the way he was, it was the only place that everyone knew Ed was still working for the military.  
"Can I help you miss?" A guard stopped him at the first checkpoint  
"Oh I'm sorry I have an appointment with a General Roy Mustang."  
He scanned the papers in front of him "I'm sorry miss, but General Mustang has no booked appointments today, I'm afraid I can't let you pass."  
"It's important! Please just call him and say Elizabeth is here."  
"Sorry miss I cannot do that."  
"Any problems here Garland?" The voice made Ed jump, he didn't expect to run into one of his team so early on.  
The guard salutes "Major Havoc, this young lady believes to have an appointment with General Mustang, yet there are no records of her."  
Havoc scanned the woman in front of him. She was well dressed, looked very professional. Ed looked to him pulling a seductive smile in the process.  
"Hey there...Major..Havoc was it?..You couldn't help me out could you."  
Havoc stared at the face, it was like the face of his dreams, those lips, those big blue eyes, long brown hair, flawless lightly tanned skin "O-of course...i'm more then happy to help out a beautiful woman such as yourself."  
Ed was mentally laughing how easy this was "I wondered if a big, strong man like yourself could accompany me to General Roy Mustang's office? Sadly I've never been here before. I wouldn't want to get lost.."  
"The guy's my superior, so I can escort you right to him." Havoc was in the palm of his hand.  
"But sir, I don't think that's wise!" The guard protested heavily  
"Don't worry, I've got this sorted, you can just pretend like nothing happened 'kay?" He escorted Ed into the building. "So what's you're business with the general, if you don't mind me asking"  
"Sorry Major, but it's between me and him I'm afraid."  
Havoc was trying his best to impress, instead of taking him straight there he ended up taking Ed the long way round to his destination. "Excuse me Major.."  
"Please, such a wonderful lady like you can call me Jean"  
"..well...okay Jean, as much as I am enjoying your company I would really like to get to the General's office as soon as possible."  
"Oh sorry, my bad. I thought you'd want a tour on the way there, no worries. It's not that far from here."  
Ed realised why Jean was such a loser in love, taking a woman on tour of a military building isn't the best way of capturing someone's heart, his chat up lines weren't exactly top-notch either.

They arrive in the offices with Mustang's at the very end. In a more open area were the desks all lined up for each of the subordinates. He looked at his own desk...were they using it as a dumping ground?  
Havoc lead him to his desk, nicely situated just in front of the General's door. Edward wondered if Mustang could keep his cool when he saw him dressed like this inside the offices.  
Jean sat on his desk and picked up his telephone "General, you have a visitor...alright." He looked to Ed "He won't be long, he's just finishing some paperwork. Sorry for me being so blunt but.. maybe you wanna have a drink with me later?"  
"Oh geez Havoc smooth moves, leave the lady alone!" Breda threw a pencil at the man. "Why do you have to try and chat up every woman who walks in here?"  
"I'm only being polite!"  
"You not going to introduce me to the rest of the team Jean?" Ed was having too much fun.  
"Oh yeah, that there's Breda, Fuery and Fulman, you don't need to pay attention to those guys." He got attacked by more stationary "Hey I'm just sayin' as it is!"  
The office behind Ed opened "Will you guys pipe down it's bad enough that you're situated right outside my door..Havoc, where's this visi-" He saw Ed turn around smiling at him. "General Mustang"  
His face was priceless "You'd best come in." He stepped to the side as Ed walked into the office, only for him to stop in the doorway.  
"Jean, about that drink you offered, I'm afraid I'll have to decline.." He pointed to the ring on his finger as he carried on into Roy's office.  
The other three laughed loudly "Aw man Havoc, you always pick the unreachable!"  
"That's enough you lot, and Havoc pick those pens up.."  
"I don't get it...who's she snared?" Havoc scratched his head "Who's the lucky guy?" He bent down to pick all the stationary that were thrown at him.  
Mustang knelt in front of him "Me" He immediately walked back into the office and shut the door.  
There was silence, all four of then stared at his door in disbelief until Fuery spoke "W-What...how..when the hell did he.."  
"The great womaniser...Roy Mustang...married..." Havoc looked to the others "I'm not dreaming am I?" They all shook their heads.

Ed took his seat "Pretty bold saying that, as soon as i'm gone you are going to be inundated with questions."  
"And who's fault is that? What if they recognised you?" The older man had an irritated tone to his voice  
"General, even you said I was unrecognisable first time you saw me. Look at those lot out there, they were all interested as to what I had to say and completely clueless. Anyway you and Hawkeye have been taking too long faking some documents.."  
Roy sighed and sat at his desk, "You know Ed it is hard to fake documents that would contain classified information. The Major has done her best."  
"I'm supposed to be hating you, needing to get documents to ruin your career, usually in a situation where someone is forced to stay with said person they'd try and do everything as quickly as possible to get out of there."  
"Yes Ed, but the hated other is a General, security should have been tight, files are hard to come across and remove. You shouldn't have even been able to come into the building..I'll have to have a word with Havoc, not to let any woman in. For all he knew you could have been an assassin. But i'll give you access, just don't make a habit of it, suspicions will be raised."  
"We could be planning our wedding.."  
Roy sighed once more "I've really landed us in it haven't I?" Ed nodded "Great.."  
"So now you'll have to make up a story of how and when we met, how we got engaged, and how I stopped your womanizing ways." Ed smiled, it's about time Mustang put himself in a difficult situation once again.  
He reached for his telephone "Major Hawkeye, can you come to my office once you've got a moment"

Riza made her way from the file room, it was the only place she could get some privacy to assist the General with his and Edward's assignment when she received the call from him. Snaking through the corridors she reached the offices when she was quickly surrounded by her colleagues.  
"Riza, did you know Roy was married? You know his chick? When did this happen?"  
"Married? Where did you get that idea?" She couldn't understand the situation properly  
"He's got her in his office, come on Hawkeye, you must have known when he got hitched and why we weren't invited."  
Roy's door opened once more, as they all rushed to their seats "Engaged actually Havoc, now drop it. Major Hawkeye, if you could."  
She made her way into his office to see Ed seated in front of his desk, now she very clearly understood.. "Sir, may I ask why Ed is here and why you'd made the announcement that you are engaged?"  
Ed laughed "I kinda got escorted here by Havoc, who then tried to ask me out, I pointed to the ring and Roy said I was his." Roy fell to his chair placing  
his head in his hands, "And now I guess we need your help with a 'How we got together' story."  
Not only did Ed nearly blow his cover, now Roy was close to blowing it for the both of them. She placed a file on his desk and sat down to think.  
"Best thing I can think of is that Elizabeth was playing hard to get, knowing the General he wouldn't quit, something was different compared to the others. Dates could have included romantic meals and theatre. You could have proposed during the time that you were away in Creta say on the balcony with a stunning view. First met...make it proper romantic, Valentine's day."  
Roy nodded in acceptance it was better than him and Ed would have thought of in a short amount of time.

He took the file from his Major and scanned it carefully before handing it to the younger man. "Here's what Hawkeye has done so far, you'll need to explain to them that it's harder to get the files then you thought so it's going to take some time. Hawkeye has her usual assignments to do as well and i'm not making her pull all nighters." Ed nodded and placed the file in his satchel. "I'll see you later, just ...be more careful Fullmetal.."  
He nodded once more and headed out the door to be greeted by staring eyes, he smiled "Can one of you fine men escort me out?" They all put their hands up when Hawkeye interrupted "I'll escort you Ms Lornel, the rest of you back to work."

Back at the house later that evening Ed was looking out of Roy's bedroom window to see one of Rachel's cronies park up and look to him.  
"They arrived Fullmetal?" Ed continued looking out the window and hummed for conformation. He was just about to turn round when Roy put his arms around the other's waist. The younger placed his hands on the others as Roy muttered into his neck "Make them wait a bit longer." as he started kissing the other's neck. The sensation was relaxing for Ed, but he kept up the persona of someone being forced in a relationship before he was turned round and kissed on the lips. Soft at first, gradually getting heavier, mouths opening. Ed went with the flow, suddenly realising they went a bit further than usual, when did the tongues get involved? Their mouths were at war with each other until Roy finally pulled him away from the window and broke the kiss.  
"Give it an hour and then go out to them."


	5. A friendly drink

"Hey General, I was wondering, do you and that beautiful fiancée of yours want to come out for a drink later?"  
It's been a month since Roy openly said that 'Elizabeth' was his wife to be. Ever since then his team have hounded him and Ed to spend some quality time with them. As annoying as it was, they had to keep the charade up. It was Roy's fault that this happened, Ed didn't seem to mind he seemed to just enjoy all the sudden attention. He found it funny that even though the news stayed within the office he was still chatted up by the other soldiers.  
"We will, as long as you are paying Havoc." The Flame Alchemist smirked, even though he was to blame he was taking full advantage knowing they just want to see 'Elizabeth' once more.  
"Deal." Havoc grinned, knowing full well that he'd make one of the others pay for the night.

Ed got fed up with the wig, dying his hair dark brown until the assignment was finally over, it made it so much easier for him and Riza could style it better.  
"You know Mustang, when this assignment is over, you're going to have to make a story about the sudden disappearance of your fiancée."  
"I'll deal with it when the time comes, and what's with you flirting with your colleagues? You're supposed to be deeply in love with me."  
"General Mustang, are you jealous because I'm giving them attention and not you?"  
"I'm just saying, and no I'm not jealous."  
Ed smirked "You're jealous.."  
They walked arm in arm into the military bar. Havoc waved them into a private room away from prying eyes, since Mustang became General they have attracted bad company and couldn't talk about military affairs as open as they usually did. Roy seated next to Havoc with Ed at the end, he wasn't taking any chances with his subordinate, the closer he got to Ed a higher chance he'll be exposed.  
Roy put his arm around Ed to draw him closer as they all drank and joked about the days gone by.  
"General sir, any news of Fullmetal?" Fulman suddenly questioned, to realise that there was a 'stranger' at the table "Oh sorry sir, forget I ever said anything."  
"It's fine Fulman, I haven't heard from him for a while, he must be enjoying his life again with his brother."  
Breda, already fairly drunk bursts out "Have to say I miss the guy" They all knew the situation, they had to talk about the fabricated story rather than the truth,  
which didn't matter, Edward was in the room, just not as himself.  
"Fullmetal? You mean THAT Fullmetal Alchemist? I heard he found himself a wife and settled down." Ed was going to have so much fun..  
This was awkward for Mustang, the real person was right next to him asking questions about himself.  
"Uh, yeah that's what we heard, left the military two years ago, we've not really heard from him since. Quite rude to be honest, but at least the office is a lot  
quieter plus there is less collateral damage in Amestris now.." Roy turned the tables against him.  
Ed's eyebrow slightly twitched "Well I'm sure it was all for good reason Roy, saving the country and whatnot, keeps you busy."  
"That kid was nothing but a pain, but he got the job done..two years have passed, I'm sure he's now matured into a fine young man."  
"Will you gentleman excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Ed quickly rushed from his seat.  
The remaining men looked at each other, then to Roy "Sir, is she alright?"  
"She'll be alright, probably just a stomach upset.."  
"Sir...is there something you're not telling us? But hang on then why is she drinking alcohol!"  
"Wait...what?" Roy looked to them very confused "What the hell are you guys talking about?"  
Havoc put his arm round his superior "Like maybe a little Mustang in the works?"  
He pushed him away "No! Nothing of the sort!" He looked towards the women's bathroom "Maybe I'll go check on her".

"General this is the women's bathroom! Anyone could have been in here!" Ed was washing his hands when the older man walked through the door.  
"Unlikely Edward, these are private toilets, so only you would come in here. What's wrong, why did you leave so quickly?"  
"Well you were winding me up, thought I'd best get out of there before my cover was blown" Ed lied, it was those kind words that came out of his superior's mouth that got him. Why? He didn't know, but it made him happy.  
"Well just to let you know they all think you're pregnant now.." Ed's eyes widened "Don't worry, I'll make an excuse. Come on" He held out his hand and guided him back to the table.  
"Sorry about that, it must have been that meal we ate before we came here, it did taste a bit weird I have to admit." He held Ed close to him once more, rubbing his back softly.

The night went on, the four subordinates were getting rather drunk whilst Ed and Roy were only slightly tipsy, once again putting all the others to shame.  
Havoc was out for the count with Fuery not far behind  
"Hey boss, I gotta ask ya something.." Breda was trying to whisper but came out as a shout "..you gots one hell of a catch there, yetcha not even kissed her when you around us, what's with that?"  
"Breda, just because Havoc does it all the time, doesn't mean we all have to."  
"But she's ya fiancée, you guys are gettin' married, you should be all over each other."  
"I do have an image to uphold."  
Ed chuckled "You mean the big mean boss man, unfazed by most things threatening people with the click of a finger?"  
Roy nodded "I see nothing wrong with that, people know that they cannot mess me around."  
"Booo, c'mon general enough with that act around us, we know what you're like really!"  
Roy protested his innocence when he felt Ed tug at his jacket and turned round to the brunette beside him "Just give him what he wants Roy, maybe then he'll shut up."  
Edward made the first move slowly pressing his lips onto Mustang's slipping his arms around the older man's neck.  
In return Roy placed his hands on the younger's hips as the kiss was getting more heated, Ed was really going for it. Roy felt his tongue teasing his bottom lip  
wanting entrance. Who was he to deny? It'll keep them off his back for a while. Their tongues gently played with each other, it wasn't as passionate as it was last time but gentle, soothing.  
Fulman raised awkwardly from his seat "I'm gonna go and get my head down, I'll see you guys on Monday" He received some half assed grunts from Fuery and Breda, looking to the General who have him a slight wave, not breaking up his moment with 'Elizabeth'.  
Breda slapped Fuery on the shoulder "Come on, time we went." He grabbed the shorter man and leaned him on his shoulder "General I shall leave you with Havoc."  
Mustang broke his and Ed's 'moment' "What!? Wait, hang on, why do I have to have him? You take him home!" It was too late. He sighed as he rummaged through Havoc's pockets  
"Hey, Havoc, wake up where are your keys?"  
"I dunno...somewhere..." he mumbled  
Roy sighed once more and lifted him up putting one arm round his shoulder as Edward took the other. As tempting as it was to leave him there, he had grown some compassion over the years. Taking a taxi home the manage to drop him on the sofa as Roy beckoned Ed into another room.  
"Any stuff of yours that would give you away put in my room, he's no doubt to go wondering when he wakes. I'll find some bedding somewhere for him, that couch isn't the most comfortable of places and I don't want him moaning how he can't come into work because of it."  
"Put him in my room, I'll sleep on the couch."  
"Look Ed, just sleep in my room, if he sees either of us not in the same bed questions will be raised."  
"Alright, I'll throw my stuff in here and go deliver another file, the car is out there again.." Ed quickly went to his room clearing out anything masculine and throwing it onto Roy's bed before taking a file from under the dresser and heading outside.  
Reaching the car he slipped the man the file "There is one more left, i'll deliver it personally to her." The man nodded and drove away.  
He looked back to the house, his part of the mission was coming to an end, the rest would be up to Roy. He felt like he was going to miss it in some strange way.  
He walked back in to help the older man carry Havoc into the now spare room, any trace of Edward sleeping in there had gone as they gently lowered him to the pillow.

Whilst Roy went to the bathroom Ed looked through his wardrobe for something appropriate, the older man was a bigger build so he picked one of Roy's white shirts to sleep in and slid under the covers. His superior came back in shirtless, for a guy who sat at a desk he was very well toned..at least he was wearing pajama pants.  
"Is that one of my shirts?" as he tossed the shirt he wore that night into the laundry basket.  
"Well I can't wear my vest or be topless if Havoc does walk round in the morning. Imagine it Roy Mustang was secretly 'engaged' to Edward Elric who dressed as a woman to keep up his superiors womanly charms in effect."  
"...I see what you mean, and knowing Havoc he wouldn't keep it to himself.." He climbed into the other side of the bed and turned the lamp off "Goodnight Fullmetal."  
"Goodnight General."

Mustang woke up to the weight of the younger man beside him, his head resting on his chest and an arm wrapped around his waist. His hair was covering most of his face but was still sleeping soundly. He lifted his arm free and placed it around the happily dreaming man, he looked so peaceful.  
The moment was ruined when Havoc fiddled with the door handle and finally opened the door to the man's room.  
"Hey General...crap sorry" He quickly turned back round when he saw the position of the two people in front of him.  
"Havoc I'm not naked, what do you want?"  
"I was wonderin' if you had any aspirin, my head is bangin'"  
Roy slowly lifted Ed off him, gently placing him back down again pulling the covers fully over him. "Downstairs and don't you dare wake her up."

"Thanks chief, and thanks for letting me stay here." He downed a couple of tablets and sat with him at the table with a cup of coffee  
"I didn't have a choice, everyone else had run off and I couldn't find your keys."  
"My keys? They were under the mat like usual..didn't Breda tell you?"  
Roy gritted his teeth "No...he didn't..."  
Ed at least put his blue contacts in and sorted his hair out before walking down the stairs still in Roy's shirt and his own plain pajama bottoms giving a grunt to  
each of the men before pouring himself a cup and heading back up stairs.  
Havoc grinned as she walked away "Damn Roy, still can't believe you snagged a hot chick like that!"  
"Well some people have it and most of the others don't...like you." He smirked towards his subordinate  
"Low blow man, low blow. I'd best head off back to my place, don't wanna ruin ya weekend anymore. Thanks again boss."  
"Havoc don't.." The front door shuts loudly "...slam the door..."  
He walked back up stairs to see Ed laying back down on his bed with his cup on the nightstand. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, slight headache but nothing I can't shake off." Roy sits beside him  
"Looks like your job is nearly done, Hawkeye was spending last night finishing the last file. Then Elizabeth Lornel will run off into the sunset."  
"It's defiantly been fun, though I also hate to admit that."  
Roy smiled to him "It sure has, but I bet that's only because you've had so many clueless men trying to get you into their bed"  
"In the end there was only one man's bed." Ed smiled "Stayed loyal till the end, got to give me credit for that!"


	6. Disappearance

Ed got ready for what would be the last time as Elizabeth Lornel, the last time he'd be in this house, in this room. It saddened him in a way.  
He had already packed his belongings apart from his smart pants, shirt and waistcoat ready to change back when he returned.

He took a deep breath before finally opening the door, making his way to central headquarters.

He walked into the offices of his colleagues, obviously getting noticed by Havoc "Elizabeth! How lovely to see you again!" They all stopped what they were doing, clearly the sight of Mustang's fiancée was more important than work, Ed smiled "Sorry boys, I didn't mean to intrude. Is Roy in?"  
"He's in a meeting with the Führer at the moment, I'm sure he wouldn't be too long. Here allow me." Havoc took Ed's jacket and allowed him to sit in his seat, he was defiantly going to miss these privileges.  
"So what brings the pleasure of you visiting us at this fine hour?"  
"Oh Roy just wanted me to bring a few things from home, also I wanted to see how many of you made it back to work after what happened Friday night."  
Havoc nervously smiled "W-what did happen friday night? I can't remember a thing.."  
Fulman laughed hard "Well that's because you passed out very early on."  
"You missed Roy acting like a right romantic, more than usual. I'm tellin' ya Elizabeth you have made that man so happy he's so much nicer to work around!"  
"Aw man I miss out on all the fun, but I did see them in bed together.." Havoc didn't mean for it to come out like that.  
"PERVERT!" They all threw their stationary at him once more.

They were all laughing and cheering when Mustang walked back in  
"I'm glad to see you doing your work.." He looked to see Ed sitting in Havoc's seat "...ah that's why"  
The brunette stood "I'm sorry Roy, I brought those things you wanted, but they said you were in a meeting with the Führer so they kindly let me stay."  
He smiled one of those smiles that could just melt your heart as he opened his office door for the younger man, only to look back at his subordinates who were grinning at the sight before them "You lot, back to work!"

Roy sat behind his desk and pulled out the last file for Ed's part of the assignment. "The reason I was talking to the Führer was all to do with this. When Bradley was in power there was a door in his office, I'm not sure if you remember that. But during the siege Olivier Armstrong found out that it led into the sewers, this was clearly a marked escape route should the capital building come under attack. After the seige it was sealed off, I'm in the process of breaking through to open it once more, so I'll be late back tonight finishing it off. But basically it leaves them able to do a full assault and take the Führer and gain control of the military being able to hold him hostage. So there are maps, guard duty reports, positioning and timings in there. Obviously there is a day where the best chance to strike will be inevitable, but obviously the Führer would not be here. Here's also an appointment diary page in there concerning his meetings and a list of people on duty at that time of night."  
There was silence as Ed looked through each page, Roy carefully watched him "You're nearly done, it's taken it's time, but we are almost there. Thank you for all your hard work Fullmetal and your professionalism during this matter"  
"The younger man looked up and smiled "No thanks to you, we made on hell of a team. So what's going to happen, you know when 'Elizabeth' goes?"  
Roy thought for a moment "Well I guess I could say that she couldn't take the pressure of marrying and the responsibilities of what comes with it with me being a general of course."  
"Ah so now you have to act like a depressed man, boy would I love to see that!"  
"Sorry, but the Fullmetal Alchemist is currently in Drachma collecting intel. Ed, use this moment as a holiday, take a break. No doubt those gossips out there will tell you everything when you get back."  
There was silence between the two Ed placed the file in his satchel and stood from his seat.  
"Do you want to go out for a drink later, before you go? You know, celebrate."  
He turned towards the man, looking at every inch of his face. "How about after the assignment is complete General? Premature celebrations are frowned upon...you don't want to curse yourself. Tonight could just be a drink between a superior and his subordinate, even friends."  
The older man smiled "I'll come pick you up when I'm done."

He opened the door for the brunette following him through to see, once again, his officers staring in awe at the woman in front of them. Edward bowed "Thank you all for your hard work" In unison all four of them blushed.  
"I'll see you later" Ed felt his superior's hand on his own followed by a soft kiss on his lips. He looked to him, those eyes, that smile..he didn't know what came over him as kissed Roy more passionately.

Ed's meeting with Rachel went perfectly. She fell for the whole plan, it just goes to show that when someone is desperate they'd do anything to get what they want. With that Elizabeth Lornel was no more, well apart from that drink with Roy before he left for a well deserved break.

* * *

Evening came, when Ed received a phone call.  
"Hello?"  
_"Ah Fullmetal"_  
"Führer Grumman? What do I owe this pleasure sir?"  
_"General Mustang said you'd be there, I'm afraid your break has been suspended."_  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
_"I know Roy came up with a reason for your disappearance involving Drachma... but now your assistance is really required there now."_  
Ed couldn't turn it down, he knew that. "Of course sir, I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."  
_"Actually Fullmetal, I need you to go immediatly..i'm sorry it's such short notice but it is extremely urgent. I'll send someone to pick you up and take you to the station, they shall brief you fully."_  
His heart sank "Yes sir..."  
_"Any reports call me immediately, and be careful."_  
"Yes sir."

He replaced the receiver, slowly walking to Roy's room and sat on the older man's bed. Images of the general were flooding his mind, the two had grown closer during their assignment. Only Ed's professionalism around the man wasn't what it seemed. He looked to the window, the window where it all changed for him. The kiss that got deeper and deeper, he was lost in the moment his mind was a blur at that time but as time passed his mind caught up with him. It was him, he was the one that made it deeper, he was the one asking for entrance. It was also him that made the kiss in the bar deeper even with their last kiss Roy may have just touched his lips lightly, but Ed was the one that made it more.  
The feelings he had for this man were more than just professional now, it was all he thought about when his mind wasn't focused on anything else. The dark hair, the pale skin, those dark eyes, he was lost in them, always. When ever his face drew near all Ed could think about was kissing him, he wanted the older man to devour him. As much as he wanted to take it further he decided to stay professional, rejection was an ugly thing. Yet the General happily went along with each of the deep kisses, wether it was him being professional or something more that drink tonight would have put Ed's mind at ease.  
A car horn snapped him out of his thoughts, he wanted to stay but couldn't go against orders especially when the man assigned the case to him was the highest ranking officer in Amestris. Changing into his normal clothing he thought about leaving him a note, but if he told Grumman he was here he'd thought Roy would know the situation. He grabbed one of the General's flat caps and rushed out the door slamming it locked behind him.

Roy was running later than planned, instead of getting changed he was just going to the bar in his uniform, he would just get Ed and go there straight away. He opened the front door to be greeted by darkness.  
He flicked the light switch "Ed? You in?" All he got was silence _'Maybe he's fallen asleep?'_  
He checked every room downstairs, they were all left as they were that morning, no sign of the young man. Quietly walking up the stairs he called out his name once more, still no reply. Slowly opening the door to the spare room he poked his head round to see a made bed yet no one occupying it. No one was in the bathroom, the only place left was his bedroom.  
He flicked the switch on "Ed, you awa-" he stopped mid sentence, the bed was empty _'Where are you Fullmetal?'_  
Neatly folded at the end of his bed were the clothes Ed had worn that day, he checked the bottom of his wardrobe, Ed's case and all his belongings had gone.  
Roy couldn't understand, the younger man seemed very keen to join him for a few drinks, yet he was nowhere to be found. Searching every room he hoped to find a note of some sort, just letting him know if he went out or when he'll be back, nothing. It's like he was never here.  
He decided to call him at his apartment. The phone kept ringing and ringing, he tried the Rockbell's, he wasn't there either.  
Mustang was at a loss, no one knew where he was, the young man just upped and left.

Taking a bottle of scotch Roy sat at the kitchen table with a view of the front door, pouring himself a glass, he waited. What for he didn't really know, for Ed to walk through that door with that daft grin and apologising for making him worry? That would have been really good, but there he sat. Minutes turned to hours and two bottles later Roy came to the conclusion that Edward wasn't coming back.

* * *

**Hey all, can't say I'm best pleased with this chapter. I have a habit of focusing on the next chapter so much that no matter how hard I try there is always one which is a bit meh..but will hopefully prevail in the next chapter.**


	7. A fateful moment

Roy leaned his head in his hand as he signed the continuous supply of paperwork Hawkeye was putting in front of him. It had been eight months since they caught the rebel group. They fell for the trap Roy and Edward had set up for them, knowingly put up a fair bit of resistance, but they didn't stand a chance against the state alchemists. After interrogating some of the members they broke into well secluded house on the outskirts of central to find several highly explosive bombs and a vast array of weaponry.

Roy played the depressed, abandoned fiancée well. Major Hawkeye did suggest crying, but even she knew that wouldn't suit his image. Yes he may have been extra nice and loving to 'Elizabeth' around this subordinates, but crying was off the agenda. Afterall the last time he cried was when Maes died, and only Hawkeye saw that... He couldn't force himself to cry even if he tried. Every week Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Fulman would invite him out for drinks, Riza did join them on occasion. Women came up to Roy still, but he just wasn't interested in general. That mission changed him from being a womanizer, to a well respectable gentleman, he wouldn't admit it, but it went with the roll he was playing. At least it gave Havoc a chance...  
He was gradually returning back to his former self, as time went by, he met a rather stunning woman at the bar. Long red hair, blue eyes, slim and an all-round  
lovely person. His team thought it would be best to help him move on and move forward in his life. He hated lying to people now, even strangers started to know the story of the woman who couldn't cope, the one who fled. Sadly this was one secret he might as well take to the grave. Nothing happened with the red head, he really wasn't interested in people who took pity on him.  
Being so much more productive him and Hawkeye were able to go on assignments, sure the Führer wasn't keen on the idea at all what with Roy being next in line to take charge of the military when he finally retires. It kept his mind busy, just sitting in that office was becoming a pain with everyone checking up on him every five minutes to make sure he was alright. In the end Grumman sent him to South City to inspect the officers there, sure it would take him a few days, but it was nice just to be away from central for a bit.

He did wish the trains were a bit better, or even just the tracks by the way the train jolted every few meters, it was enough to put anyone off rail travel.  
He met up with Alexander Armstrong. He was now a Major General in charge of the south, with his own subordinates. Luckily due to the secrecy he made of the situation the whole 'Elizabeth' thing hadn't reached this far. Grumman was getting fed up of all the gossip and put a block on all military personnel talking about it, anyone who would have uttered a word about it would have been punished, come to think of it, why hadn't Havoc been punished about it? He's been the one telling any female that took an interest in Roy. He made a mental note to sort that when he got back.  
The Major General had really turned the mess that was south city into a pleasant place to be. Either he actually ran things properly or people where scared every time he took his jacket off and flexed those muscles or made statues of himself...  
The week flew past quickly as Mustang embraced for the bumpy train ride back again.

Arriving back in central Havoc collected him from the station. As usual the ride back was quite a chatty one  
"I'm tellin' ya Roy, she has a major crush on me! Just thinking about it give me goosebumps...in a good way of course.."  
Roy just grunted, he really didn't want to know who the major picked up the night before, it would usually end in the same way as the rest..  
"Ah never asked, do ya want to go to headquarters or your house?"  
"Take me home, I'll sort everything out tomorrow."  
"Right you are boss."  
A short while later they pulled up to the kerb just in front.  
"Oh general, you want to come out with me and the boys later? Usual place." Roy stepped out of the car.  
"That depends, are you going to use my sob story for you to try to pick up women or match me up with any...which reminds me, you broke the Führer's orders."  
"What? No t-that wasn't me, clearly got the wrong man there sir.." He nervousness showed all over his face.  
"mm hmm...we'll sort it later Major, enjoy your life while you can.." He smirked as he shut the door watching the car drive away. Knowing he just put the fear of death in his subordinate.

At last, finally home, his own bed, his own space. He needed the peace and quiet, time with Alex was noisy as per usual and then returning back to get Havoc...he made a mental note to get Hawkeye to pick him up again in future.  
Unlocking the door and quickly flicking the light switch a huge sigh of relief escaped from his mouth.  
Hanging up his jacket and un buttoning the top of his shirt he felt much more comfortable as he walked to the kitchen. He was going to have a bite to eat before heading to the bar, the least Havoc could do as punishment was to pay for his drinks. Looking in the cupboards to find them bare he searched the fridge, which was a worser state. It stank badly of out dated food, one of the meats even have a little mould garden growing all over it. Well at least Havoc can also buy him a meal now, he was defiantly going to squeeze as much out of him as he could.  
He grabbed his coat ready to leave once more, turning off the lights he just happened to turn round seeing a faint orange glow coming from the back room.  
_'Was that there when I came in?'_  
He wasn't going to take any chances. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out one of his ignition gloves, quickly placing it over his bare hand and he quietly approached the room. Even the door was open, why didn't he notice this before? He took a moment to brace himself before walking into the room, hand drawn ready to snap at whatever was inside.

His eyes and arm focused at a man on the couch who looked back at him. Blonde hair, golden eyes, red coat, no doubt the man had returned.  
"Fullmetal.."  
"General, sorry I kind of.. let myself in.." He held up the spare set of house keys Roy had given him "..forgot to leave them...so...you gonna fry me then?"  
"Huh?" Roy suddenly realised his hand was still raised to attack. He lowered his arm and quickly took his glove off replacing it back into his pocket.  
"Grumman said you'd be back today so I thought I'd wait."  
"With a lamp on and in silence, damn it Fullmetal you nearly gave me a heart attack, it's not the best feeling knowing that someone had crept into your house.."  
"Sorry, I didn't exactly know what to do. Wait at the door like a dog waiting for its master, or just leap out from the room and go 'Hey General looks who's back!'"  
"Either way you would have got a punch to the face.."  
Ed watched the man closely as he poured a scotch, offering it to the younger man before pouring one for himself.  
"So where the hell have you been Fullmetal? It would have been nice to have been informed.."  
Ed looked to him slightly confused."I thought you knew, it was you who told Grumman that I was here that day. I didn't leave a note because I believed you and him had discussed it ."  
The older man shook his head "It wasn't nice searching everywhere to find you suddenly disappeared and took all your stuff with you. Leaving me to have that drink on my own..."  
"I'm sorry, I did tell him that I'd leave in the morning, but he was adamant that I had to leave immediately..." He looks to the glass in his hand "..well at least we are having one now if that's any consolation.."  
"Where did you go?" Ed was now looking into the dark eyes of the man opposite, he did look kind of annoyed. But if he was in the General's shoes he'd probably be the same.  
Ed sniggered "Drachma, yep your fabricated story came to life. I was ordered to go investigate and collect intelligence for growing concerns that they were going to start a war with Amestris. Kind of Ironic if you ask me.." Roy was intent on keeping eye contact for some reason. "So...what happened when I was gone?"  
"Well, word got out that I had a fiancée, I'm sure you didn't know about that.."  
Ed laughed "You, a fiancée? Roy Mustang that is unheard of!.." Even the other man finally relaxed and smiled "..Please sir, tell me more!"  
Roy threw a newspaper at him before he continued "Well since her sudden up and leaving me I've had to play a heartbroken, depressed man for the past eight months. Of which I've now finally be allowed to come out of..." He looked serious once more "...eight months Ed, not a letter, not a phone call. Did you not think your boss would want to know where you were and what you were doing, especially since I didn't even set you the assignment"  
"Every update had to be straight to the Führer, I thought he'd be keeping you updated as well since you were my superior.."  
Mustang shook his head and thought to himself _'He was still annoyed I didn't keep him updated whilst Ed was undercover..' _

Ed carefully watched as his superior carefully placing the glass to his lips and took a sip. So many scenarios had run through his head, but he still couldn't tell him. How could he? _'Oh General sir ever since I was undercover my feelings to you have blossomed, I made those kisses deeper as I couldn't control my urges'_ Everything he said sounded so cheesy.. '_Roy, I meant everything I did, I want to know if you feel the same'_  
"Ed, are you alright?" The man of his very thoughts snapped him out of his trance.  
"Yeah, sorry..mind wondered off." He looked deep into those dark, beautiful eyes once more. "Roy..do you ever think back and thought 'Why didn't I do that?'"  
"All the time, but obviously it's in the past now and that's where it stays. You can't dwell on it..You saying you have many regrets Fullmetal, such as joining the military?"  
"Obviously when I was young I regretted it sometimes, but you and the others helped me regain me and Al's bodies back. Sure I do have many regrets but there is one that stands out a lot for me...and it's a rather recent one. It's just...it's hard to say it without me sounding like an idiot...but when we were-"

The phone started ringing, Roy didn't notice until several rings later he was too busy staring intently at Edward "Oh sorry, I'd best get that.."

He walked into the hallway and picked up the receiver "Mustang"

_"Hey General, we've got a scotch here with your name on it, so get ya ass over here and have a drink with us!"_

"Havoc, you've only just dropped me off at my home, at least let me rest for a bit.."

_"The Great Mustang needs a rest, man you're defiantly getting old.."_

Roy looked back to see Ed leaning in the door way "And you're becoming a pain... I'll skip tonight, I've got reports to finish..just because you seem to get off lightly doesn't mean all of us do.."

_"Suit yourself sir, see you on monday."_ The line went dead, placing the receiver back he turned towards the blonde man who was still pondering what to say.

"Sorry Ed, you were saying.."

Ed couldn't find the words, if it didn't make sense in his head so how would it sound when it came out of his mouth? The older man walked closer to him.

"So a rather recent regret...I might know what it is..." Ed's eyes widened with surprise "...because I have that very same regret.."

* * *

**Hey guys, just a note. It's taking me some time to do the next chapter...seriously there is one. Every time I sit down and aim to finish it I get the sudden dreaded writer's block. But i'm determind to finish! 24/09/13**


	8. Desperation

**Writers block got me but finally got this part done! M rating comes in play here. Now I'm not very good with lemons in story form, I always RPd in script form, which is what I had to do before typing this. So yeah proper yaoi RoyxEd moment, enjoy?**

* * *

"And how do you know my regret is the same as yours?"  
Roy leaned over the blonde and whispered in his ear "My bedroom window, the private room in the bar, in my bed, at the office."  
Ed blushed remembering each and every one of those events, he looked away trying to hide his face from the other.

"..looks like I was right.." Roy felt a sense of accomplishment

Ed felt the pressure building in his pants growing by the second. He had never been affected by Roy's whisperings before, but this time he made every word sound so sexy, not to mention the feel of his breath against the blonde's earlobe was sending more sensations throughout his body.  
Mustang cupped the younger man's cheek, stroking the warm skin with his thumb. "So Fullmetal, you going to leave the regret in the past?" He slowly brought Ed's face back round to look into his eyes "or..." He scans the younger man's body. Slowly gliding his hand away from his face down his neck, over the broad chest, down the abdomen and stopping just short of the bulge in his pants "..are you wanting to do something about it.."  
Ed shivered at every touch, the sensations grew ever so more by the second, it was starting to drive him crazy. He mumbled something inaudible towards the man looming over him, his hands slithered up the other's chest grabbing two handfuls of clothing, pulling the man towards him.  
Their lips clashed, there was no turning back Edward had waited this moment. Everytime he touched his superior the urges were there, he would have  
somehow explained it to him over the drink that never was. Over the two months working undercover to the eight months being away he supressed his feelings as much as he could, of course when he was Roy those feelings escaped a few times. But what was happening was what he hoped, what will follow was what he wanted for long.  
It didn't take long until their once closed lips were open, each tongue was fighting the other, each person fighting for dominance.  
The passion behind the kiss was so strong, Roy felt himself getting more and more aroused and pushed himself into Ed. The younger man  
moaned feeling his superior's hardness against his own. He was getting desperate, unbuttoning the younger man's waistcoat he pulled him away from the door throwing the item of clothing on the floor and began the same on his white shirt.  
Edward's tongue was still fighting for dominance, his arms were wrapped round the general's neck and head, one hand ran through the smooth, silky dark locks and the other clawing at his back.  
The moment had to come, they broke their deep, passionate kiss for air. Panting heavily they looked deep into each others eyes, the lust in both of them was enough to send them crazy. Roy looked down to Ed's shirt, there were too many buttons for his liking, he hadn't even got halfway. Enough was enough, he needed to feel his hands over the younger man's bare skin. Grabbing each side of the collared shirt in he forced it completely open, buttons flew around them. Both hands ran down his front over the hard nipples back up to his shoulders, slowly gliding the fabric off the bare torso and throwing it away with the already discarded waistcoat. He pushed the blonde into the wall, admiring the toned body in front of him before turning his attention back to the two hardened stubs on his chest, toying with them greatly. Their foreheads leant against each other, as his body was played with Ed slowly glided his hands to each side of Roy's face, pulling him back in to another fierce tongue battle. The feeling of the man's hands on his skin were sending more shock waves throughout his body, but before long Edward was grabbing the older man's shirt in each hand slowly ripping it away from the panting chest.

One last pull and it was completely loose, Mustang helped take it off throwing to the slowly growing pile of discarded clothes beside them.  
Roy pushes his groin back against Ed's, who let out a soft moan. He tries to guide Ed closer to the stairs only to push him against the wall again, the tightness in his pants was getting painful, he needed him.  
Ed felt his belt buckle being loosened followed by his zipper opening, a lustful moan escaped from his mouth as a hand forcefully pressed against his clothed hardness, followed by light stroking up and down his shaft. He couldn't take it anymore and broke the kiss, finally admitting defeat he allowed Roy to do what he wanted.  
The older man was pleased by the reception on moans that were coming from the younger male. "Take them off Ed..." He panted heavily into the blonde's ear. Ed did exactly what was said, the pants came off. But Roy stopped him from removing his tight boxers, instead teasing with the waistband and he slowly kissed the other's neck, down to his chest lightly licking over an erect nipple and nibbling the stub.  
"Roy...please..."  
Ed's pleading only made Mustang tease him more, licking down his toned body before kneeling at the hard mount in the blonde's boxers. He glided his tongue just under the waistband before slowly lowering the fabric, releasing the hardened member from its restrictions. The tip of his tongue followed the fabric of his boxers down the pulsing shaft to the base.  
Ed gasped and moaned at every moment, he entwined his fingers into the general's hair as the teasing became more and more unbearable. Before he could protest and complain he felt his length being devoured by the older man, head slowly followed by the shaft until he was fully sheathed. The warmth and moisture enveloping him already filled him with the desire to unload himself. He felt Roy slowly glide up the shaft and suddenly grasping the base in a hard clasp with a hand, the pain was enough for him to calm his urge down.  
Roy clearly knew what Ed was already close, all that teasing would probably of pushed him that far as well. Feeling his warm body relax he moved his hand and continued to devour the hardness deep into his mouth, moving up and down the shaft with his tongue lightly tracing the vein. Every moan that escaped from Edwards mouth drove him to suck harder and tease further..it made him even more desperate as he quickly unbuckled his own pants, pulling them down along with his boxers to his knees giving his own hardness a chance to escape the confinements of fabric. He could feel Ed close to orgasm, but he wasn't going to stop him, he welcomed it.  
Within moments the salty essence of the blonde filled his mouth, he made sure he got every drop for its next use.  
Quickly standing back up he grabbed the younger man and lifted him high to his hips resting him back against the wall.  
Ed automatically wrapped his legs around the older man's waist feeling the tip of his hardness just coming into contact with his inner thigh. He watched as Roy put three fingers into his mouth for them to automatically come out stained with Ed's translucent liquid dripping off them. The hand moved below him. Ed felt one of the moist fingers rubbing his entrance, slowly opening it for the digit to gain access. He relaxed as much as he possibly could, as the finger slowly moved deeper into his body, opening him up as much as possible before the second digit entered into him. He could feel them rubbing against his walls, scissoring and stretching the muscles, preparing himself to what would eventually be inside of him.  
The third and final finger entered him, stretching his entrance even further, sure it hurt slightly, but it was worth it to the now thrusting sensation inside him.  
Roy couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside him. Slowly pulling his fingers out much to Ed's disappointment he placed his hand just a small distance away from his mouth and released the remainder of Ed's seed into his hand. He didn't have any actual lubricant, but this was the next best thing. He rubbed the liquid quickly over his pulsing hardness readying himself at the younger man's entrance.  
Ed wrapped his arms around Mustang, readying himself for what was to come.  
Gradually Roy slowly pushed himself into the younger man, every sensation was welcoming him to go in further, the tightness surrounding him was blissful, he moaned into the blonde's neck with every moment. Of course Ed felt pain every time he was lowered onto the other's hardness, but this is what he wanted for all those months...he wanted General Roy Mustang.  
He was fully sheathed, the temptation to suddenly thrust was great, but he cared for the younger man, pulling his face away to look at the other. Ed was bright red a mixture of pain and pleasure etched on his face.  
Pulling him closer he softly whispered into the other's ear "When you're ready..." He began to kiss his neck and along the jaw line, before he took Ed into a soft, yet passionate kiss, reminding him of the one they had in the bar, the one that was interrupted.

Ed started moving, it was the signal he had been waiting for, holding the other's rear he slowly pulled out of him until only the head was inside to slowly push himself back in. Edward wrapped his arms tightly round Roy's shoulders moaning at each thrust.  
"Please..." Ed's cry for more made the general speed up his pace, each time he thrust back the younger man's entrance sucked him back in for more.  
The pace increased, the pure pleasure each thrust produced for them was blissful. Ed was panting into the older man's ear, moving along with his movements.  
Roy could feel Ed's walls tightening around his member, a clear sign that he wasn't far away. He put any remaining energy to thrusting hard and fast into the young man hitting his prostate over and over causing the other to call out his name with every hit. Mustang pulled him back into a passionate embrace.  
Ed couldn't concentrate, his mind was a blur the pleasure emulating from his nether regions ran up his entire body. He wanted it to last longer but the sheer desperation that they had for one another got the better of him, sure it was rushed but that was out of pure lust and craving.  
The sound of the blonde's arrival was finally heard, the warm fluid spilt between them.

He wasn't that far off, the contractions around Roy as Ed came was immense, the tension tightened so much around him it was squeezing the fluid out of him. Giving a few more thrusts he finally had his much-needed release, spilling deep into him.  
His legs were weak, but he couldn't let Edward go, not yet. Spinning them around he slid down the wall holding the blonde tightly not wanting to separate. The cold floor and wall was a welcoming sensation, to his legs and back. They rested their heads on the others shoulders struggling to get much-needed oxygen into their lungs.  
Roy slid his arms up Edwards back holding him tightly as the blonde kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

**Okay so there you have it. A 'Rushed' lemon, obviously with them being desperate I didn't put an incredible amount of detail into these happenings. **

**I might put one more chapter in, obviously a more relaxed, loving lemon maybe or a more passionate but not as rushed? What do you want?**


	9. The end

Hey guys, been a while... Yeah I know. Sadly the fabled writers block got the best of me...with one chapter to go..but it is finally done!

* * *

Ed woke the next morning to find himself alone in the General's bed. Glancing over to the alarm clock on the bedside table he found out why and buried himself back into the covers. He was already two hours late for work, no doubt Roy had to go in earlier but it would have been nice if he woke him up as well.  
It was another hour before he finally dragged himself from the warm covers into the coldness that enveloped the room.

"Well well, the great wanderer returns!" As usual Havoc was always the first to ignore his work "Beginning to think you weren't coming back"  
Ed smiled "Well someone has to keep you in line Havoc when the general isn't around. Is he in?"  
"Yeah but he's not to be disturbed according to Hawkeye, he seems to have neglected his paperwork once more."  
Ed greeted his other colleagues before walking to his desk to find it littered with papers, rubbish and magazines.  
"Oh yeah, I thought that since you've been gone for so long you've been missing out on some action so feel free to take those magazines, brought them especially for you."  
The blonde picked up the top one, no surprise it was porn, this was Havoc after all. "Jean...you saying I haven't had any action in ten months? Just because you don't get any doesn't mean that I don't. Maybe you should keep these, material for yourself for when you get home later.." He picked up the pile and placed them on his colleagues desk and tapped him on the shoulder in a sympathetic way.  
"Wait...What? You hooked up with someone while you were away Ed? Come on don't leave me hangin' what's she like?"  
"I also don't talk about relationships, you should know better Havoc, some things are just meant to be kept quiet."  
"Oh great you're like Roy. You just going to suddenly announce an engagement too?"  
"Ed's getting engaged!?" Breda jumped out from his seat  
"NO! I've already done that once and look how that turned out. One failed marriage is enough for me! What's this about an engagement?"  
Havoc laughed "Oh Edward, you missed all the action. About a few weeks after you left this hot chick came to the office looking for the general. A magnificent sight, totally my type. We were hittin' it off like you wouldn't believe! So I did what any noble man would do and invite her out for a drink.. she showed me her engagement ring and then the general came out saying that she was his fiancée! Tell ya what Ed, shock of the century if you ask me. Mustang was whipped, he changed Ed, it were sweet, but scary how lovey dovey they were."  
Ed was pretending to be shocked, as much as he wanted to smirk he kept his composure and continued to play along. "Firstly Mustang engaged..what!? And...secondly I need to see this woman and ask her why him...the womanizer of Amestris.."  
The older man shook his head "No can do Ed, she upped and left him eight months ago, never seen the guy so heartbroken, he's only just started to perk up. Never said the reason why she left, maybe he doesn't even know, but just like that vanished without a trace. Hard to believe cause the last few days they looked more in love than ever, even the last time we saw 'em together they couldn't keep their hands off."  
"Can't blame him for being so down about it, but you do that when you get turned down after the first date." The others laughed at his outburst.  
"Dread to think what a depressed Roy Mustang is like, but I bet he's already gotten over it and dated a string of women."  
That head shook again "He's not even called one. Staying here late at night and going straight home, sure when we took him to the bar the women flocked around him, but he just didn't care, turned every one of 'em down."  
Ed was genuinely surprised at that moment. The fact that Roy hadn't even gone back to his womanizing ways got him thinking.

The Generals office opened and out stepped Hawkeye "Edward, good to finally see you back again."  
Before he could reply Roy leaned on the door frame, arms folded looking rather pissed "Ed, ten months may have passed but five hours late for work is still not acceptable."  
"C'mon chief go easy on him, he's only just got here give the guy some credit."  
"Havoc...i'm not even going to reply to that...and if I see those magazines there when I walk out from this office once more I will burn them until  
there was nothing left." He looks to Ed once more "My office...now." The blonde did as he was told and entered the room.

Roy glanced at his subordinates "Back to work" walking back into his office he slams the door behind him.

"I wouldn't have been late if you woke me" Ed tried to get his words quickly in before Roy sat back at his desk signing off the last pieces of paper work.  
"I know, but I thought I'd let you sleep in for once. You were always here, straight to work no questions asked. You deserve a break. That out there was just keeping up with appearances." Roy smiled, "Which is why the others have already rushed out of the office. I don't think they would have wanted to be in the line of fire..if there was any." He finally looked at the blonde "Make sure you lock the door Ed, I don't want people barging in"  
Edward did as the older man said and turned the key waiting for the click confirming it was secure. He knew exactly what this meant, and he wasn't going to deny it's what he's wanted ever since he woke up in that man's bed that very morning.  
Roy sat back in his chair admiring the bulge that was already eager in the younger man's pants, his own organ was craving a release.  
Ed went straight to work and walked round the desk and knelt in between Roy's legs running his tongue over the heavily fabricated hardness of his superior.  
Mustang leaned back and closed his eyes as Ed slowly released him from the restraints of his navy uniform, softly gliding the tip of his tongue over the exposed flesh before eventually enveloping the tip with his lips. Ed's desperation showed as he hungrily took his superior's hardness into his mouth, working up and down the shaft as his tongue lightly traced the throbbing vein. The moans coming from Roy's mouth were music to his ears, the more he heard, the faster he went.  
The general's fingers entangled in the sandy blonde locks as the deep sensation in his abdomen grew and grew. Everytime Ed pulled away he pushed himself back in, the feeling was so immense, he needed more.  
It was only a matter of time before he couldn't hold it anymore and released his essence into the awaiting mouth of his subordinate. His moan of utmost pleasure erupted and echoed throughout the room, he never felt anything like that before, this was going to be one afternoon they won't forget in a hurry.  
Fullmetal took his time clearing every drop, he tasted so good. Rising from under the desk he lent against it, placing his legs either side of the panting  
general. Raising a finger to the corner of his mouth he wiped the last remaining drops of the older man's juices, slowly licking his finger, savoring the taste.  
Roy saw that final action, no one has ever made him want them so bad as what Edward was doing. Ed's own hardness was begging to be released, who was he to deny it? But he wasn't going to let him off that quickly. Using two fingers he traced the outline of the pulsing member ever so lightly from top to bottom. Ed quietly groaned in protest but the noises were in vain as Roy did the same motions only with slightly more pressure.  
Mustang's need for the young man was growing by the second as he slowly unzipped the blonde's pants, part releasing the sensitive organ, all that was in between were the fabric of his boxers. Taking his time once more Roy glided his tongue up the shaft to the head, the taste of the younger's essence already starting to seep through the soft cloth.  
Lightly he clasps his teeth around the shaft before agonizingly pulling down the waistband placing a kiss or lick at each centimeter until the hardness was free from the restricting fabric. As much as he wanted to tease him some more, his need was far too great, he needed to hear and taste the man once again. Without hesitation he fully sheathed the member in front of him. Ed's moans grew with every second, the heat enveloping his organ was blissful. As his mouth did the work Roy's hands wandered to the blonde's rear squeezing each cheek with each suck. The clothing on him was becoming a hinderance, yet he still managed to dispose of his, Ed's pants and underwear whilst still pleasuring the now oozing hardness in his mouth. Ed held onto the edge of the desk for dear life as his orgasm consumed him, his moan just as loud as his superiors.  
Roy leant back on his chair admiring the young man in front of him red-faced and panting heavily. There was one thing he wasn't happy with. Ed caught him staring and smirked as he straddled Mustang, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. In an instant he felt the strong hands of the man beneath him gliding over his thighs to his rear, teasing the entrance, swiftly followed up his back, underneath his shirt around to the front where he teased the hard stubs on his chest.  
Edward couldn't stand it anymore as their lips finally clashed with a passionate hunger, his hands entangling and messing up the dark locks as their tongues start a ferocious battle in each other's mouths.  
Ed's shirt had to go, there was no other option in the flame alchemist's mind. As much as he wanted to rip it off the younger man just like he did the night before he knew that eyebrows would be raised if Ed came out of his office wearing a buttonless shirt. The tongue war continued as he quickly worked his way through every button. His hands ran up and down the now exposed flesh lifting the white fabric off the shoulders and down the beautifully tanned skin. With the man now completely naked he could now fully enjoy himself, pulling Ed's hips as close to his now eager member, grinding into the body above.

A hand reached round to his rear and started stroking the entrance to his body, Ed moaned into Roy's mouth but the clashing of lips and tongue had to temporarily stop as the need for air was too great. He used this time to finish undressing the general, slowly. Roy watched him as he began to unbutton his uniform, only to be driven crazy by the sound of Ed heavily breathing in his ear. He reached into his desk draw and pulled out a bottle coating his fingers with the transparent gel before returning to probe at the younger man's entrance, the first finger penetrated the ring of muscle with ease.  
The blonde had just finished the jacket and was starting on the shirt when a wave of pleasure surged through him leaving his body with a moan. With his rear being probed it was a task in itself trying to unbutton clothing, taking him twice as long, by that time three fingers had already penetrated him. He moved his mouth to the others, giving him a soft kiss at short intervals. Their once ferocious battle of tongues was long forgotten as they slowly and softly entangled with each other. Even the fingers that moved inside of him went to a slow and steady rhythm.  
Words were not needed when they looked deep into each others eyes. Roy slowly removed his fingers from the now stretched entrance even though the blonde muscles protested trying to pull him back in. Lifting Ed onto his desk, he grabs the bottle once more lathering himself ready for the inevitable.  
Ever so slowly Roy begins to insert himself into Ed, his muscles contracting, pulling the organ further in. Ed pulled Mustang's face to him continuing their embrace from before, wrapping his arms around his neck as Roy smoothly and slowly glides in and out of the blonde.  
Roy begins to give sensual kisses down the tanned neck, down his chest, licking over the stubs were he had previously teased. His hands glided all over the exposed skin eventually to the returned hardness between Ed's legs. With his fingertips he began to slowly stroke it at the same speed he was penetrating him with. Fullmetal's moans grew more frequent, and more eager.  
Ed caught his attention again , gasping in his ear "..Roy.."  
As soon as he heard that he felt the blonde's muscles tighten around his hardness, it was enough to make him moan instantly. Their once soft kiss turned more passionate, more desperate. Roy knew it was time to quicken the pace and gradually did so. The moans of both men echoed around the room as the once soft penetration turned fierce.  
Roy grabbed Ed's hips in attempt to penetrate in further. The items on his desk were falling off at an alarming rate, the lamp had smashed on the floor all this paper work fell and scattered. Neither of them cared, the pleasure they were both getting was off the scale. Their tongues once again began a war.  
Roy grabbed Ed's member placing his thumb on the head, caressing the liquid already seeping out before pumping it in time with every thrust.  
A few minutes was all it took, it was too much for Ed as he closed his eyes and experienced heavenly bliss as he came with a very loud and satisfied moan, the muscles tightened around the hardness deep inside of him.  
Roy lifted the blonde upright in his arms as he thrusts with every last bit of energy releasing his essence deep inside him. Ed's entrance was sucking all it could out of him. The pleasure was overwhelming he was just able to collapse in his chair with Ed before his legs gave way.  
There they remained, bodies still attached, arms wrapped around each other and sweat dripping off their exhausted bodies.

Regaining his strength Roy reached into this desk drawer pulling out one of his spare ignition gloves.  
"What are you doing?"  
The older man rose from his seat placing Ed back on the desk before slowly removing himself from the blonde, softly kissing him.  
"Giving you the day off.." With the snap of his hands a spark turned to flame leaving burn marks over the walls and paperwork.

Havoc peered around the door the smell of burning filled the room "Well I guess he got it all out of his system" He ushers the others in as he opens the windows.  
"I wouldn't think he would have got this mad over somethin' like this.."  
"Breda if you want to disappear suddenly for ten months with no contact then arriving back to work five hours late..on top of that be my guest and find out for yourself, even I ain't that stupid.."  
"Cause you learned from that time you brought a girl here and took her on a guided tour of the Führer's office!"

The general and Ed had just finished dressing when the banter from their colleagues broke the silence.  
"I'll see you later" Ed smirked has he unlocked the door and began to open it, only for Roy to slam it shut. He turned round only for his lips to be caught once more.  
Roy pulled away before anything got hot and heavy again. He backed away allowing Ed to open the door once more and step out into the offices. He walked with him to see his subordinates staring at the younger man, wondering what had happened over the time they were gone.  
"Next time Fullmetal I suggest you come to work on time." Mustang handed him a piece of paper "Now get out of here before I change my mind."  
Ed took the paper and quickly left the premises. Outside he opened the note

_I'm surprised you can even walk straight_

* * *

There we go. The story is complete.

Thank you to all who have read, added to their favorites, followed and reviewed it really means a lot. I didn't think anyone would read anything I made

Once again I apologise that my writing isn't brilliant. I usually avoid lemons when I can, but this FMA pairing is my favourite, it had to be done.

~greytreason


End file.
